List of Hidamari Sketch episodes
on January 12, 2010.]] The Hidamari Sketch anime television series is based on the four panel comic strip manga of the same name written and illustrated by Ume Aoki. Directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and Ryōki Kamitsubo and produced by the animation studio Shaft, 12 episodes aired in Japan between January 11 and March 29, 2007 on the TBS television network. Two additional special episodes aired back-to-back on the same network on October 18, 2007. Yoshiaki Ito was the character designer, who based the designs on Aoki's original concept, and the screenplay was written by Nahoko Hasegawa. Composed by Tomoki Kikuya, the music was produced by Lantis with Toshiki Kameyama as the sound director. The story follows the daily lives of four girls—Yuno, Miyako, Hiro and Sae—attending Yamabuki Art High School and who live in the Hidamari Apartment building across the street from the school. They are later joined by two others who start living at the apartment building—Nazuna and Nori—after one year has passed in the series' internal chronology. A second season titled Hidamari Sketch × 365, directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and produced by Shaft, aired 13 episodes in Japan between July 3 and September 25, 2008 on TBS. An original video animation (OVA) episode for 365 was included on the seventh and final DVD compilation volume released on March 25, 2009. Two additional special episodes aired on the same network on October 17 and October 24, 2009. While character design and music director did not change, Nahoko Hasegawa was joined by Natsue Yoguchi on writing the screenplay for 365. A third season titled Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu, directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and Ken'ichi Ishikura and produced by Shaft, aired 12 episodes in Japan between January 8 and March 26, 2010 on TBS. Two special episodes for the third season aired on the same network on October 23 and October 30, 2010. s 3rd Special Edition Dated for October|publisher=Anime News Network|date=August 7, 2010|accessdate=August 7, 2010}} The episodes of Hidamari Sketch were aired in an anachronic order with each episode taking place in a different month in the year; chronologically, the story begins in April. Episodes three and seven are the two episodes not out of order. The DVDs retained the anachronic ordering of events. This theme continues with Hidamari Sketch × 365, featuring events before, after, and between the first season's episodes. In Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu, events set during Yuno's second year are told in chronological order, while events from the previous year retain the anachronic nature of the previous series. The episodes of Hidamari Sketch were released by Aniplex in six Region 2 DVD compilation volumes between March 28 and August 22, 2007 in Japan in limited and regular editions. A single DVD volume containing the two special episodes for Hidamari Sketch was released on October 24, 2007. The episodes of Hidamari Sketch × 365 were released by Aniplex in seven DVD compilation volumes between September 24, 2008 and March 25, 2009 in Japan in limited and regular editions. A single DVD volumes containing the two special episodes for 365 was released on October 28, 2009. The episodes of Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu began to be released by Aniplex in BD and DVD compilation volumes starting March 24, 2010 in Japan in limited and regular editions. The first season of Hidamari Sketch was licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks and distributed by Section23 Films; a 14-episode DVD box set collection of Hidamari Sketch, including the two special episodes, was released with English subtitles on January 12, 2010. Hidamari Sketch × 365 was also licensed by Sentai Filmworks, with Section23 Films as distributor; a 16-episode DVD box set collection of 365, including the OVA and two special episodes, was released with English subtitles on April 6, 2010. Both seasons are on the Anime Network's online player. Two pieces of theme music are used for each season: one opening theme sung by Kana Asumi, Kaori Mizuhashi, Yūko Gotō, and Ryōko Shintani, and one ending theme by Marble. For Hidamari Sketch, the opening theme is and the ending theme is . For Hidamari Sketch × 365, the opening theme is and the ending theme is . For Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu, the opening theme is and the ending theme is . Hidamari Sketch ''Notes: A = episode number, C = chronological order. English titles are unofficial translations.'' Specials Hidamari Sketch × 365 Specials Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu Specials See also *[[List of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya episodes|List of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya episodes]] — another anime series which aired in anachronical order *[[List of Rental Magica episodes|List of Rental Magica episodes]] — another anime series which aired in nonlinear order References External links *[http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/hidamari/1st/index-j.html Hidamari Sketch official website] *[http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/hidamari/2nd/index-j.html Hidamari Sketch×365 official website] *[http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/hidamari/index-j.html Hidamari Sketch×Hoshimittsu official website] Hidamari Sketch